Canal Multiverse (Chile)
Background: Canal Multiverse, previously known as Canal Multinia is a privately owned television station. 1/3rd of the station is owned by the Multiverse Corporation while the majority stockholder is the Three Cats Group. Despite the name, this is network television with a prime-time schedule. CM is recognized as the first producers of the long running variety show Add Yourself Show. 1st Logo (1978-1979) Nicknames: "Teapot", "Color Teapot" Logo: On a blue background, we see a modified version of the CM logo (same as the print logo, but inside is filled with a test pattern). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A guitar playing, then an announcer says "Television Universidad Católica de Chile", and finally a few notes of the guitar is heard. Availability: Extinct, was used when the channel started broadcasting in color. Scare Factor: 2nd Logo (1981) Nicknames: "Teapot II" Logo: We see a gold background where two black spaces expands, forming a rounded rectangle. Eventually, flashes inside the rectangle and the CM logo (in yellow) appear in a blind transition like effect, finally the logo flashes again. FX/SFX: The black spaces expanding, the blind transition, the flashes. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 3rd Logo (1981?-1982) Nicknames: "Teapot III" Logo: On a brown background, the UCTV is spinning (multiple, in different colors) after a few seconds, it stops (with the logos merging into one) and the words "UC" appear in the space between "T" and "V". Variants: Sometimes, the background is blue. FX/SFX: The spinning UCTV logo. Music/Sounds: An upbeat orchestral tune, also used in a Kodak commercial of the same era. Availability: Extinct Scare Factor: 4th Logo (1982) Note: This ID can be seen here. Nickname: "Teapot IV" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: The 1976 Washington Week in Review theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 5th Logo (1982-1985) Note: The variant can be seen here. Nicknames: "Teapot V" Logo: A black background is lightened, showing a blue gradient. At the same time, white lasers appear forming a outline of the previous logo. Once the Canal 13 logo is formed, it become metallic/silver and shines. Variant: An alleged special variant consisted in the same formed Canal 13 logo from the normal ID, but tinted green, collapsing to another copy of the same logo. Only one logo is leaved in the blue background. FX/SFX: Computer animation that is allegedly made by Dolphin Productions. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. The variant have a synth tune with an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 6th Logo (1982-1990) Nicknames: "Teapot VI", "Teapot in the Space" Logo: We see a starfield with several flashing in a random pattern. A skinny purple lower-case "t" falls down. While its falling, a rectangle of the same color flips onto the screen. Growing bigger each flip before settling. The "t" turns around to reveal itself as the "tv" symbol of logo. The "tv" adjusts to fit the box. The letter "U" flies in from the top left and lands in the space between the "tv". The letter "C" flies in from the top right and stops next to the "U". Variant: In later years, the rectangles now come from the tv instead of flipping. FX/SFX: Simple and tacky animation. Music/Sounds: A heavenly tune starting with a droning synth note followed by flourishing piano synths. The announcer can be heard saying "Esta es Universidad Católica de Chile Televisión". Music/Sounds Variant: A different, more calm music theme was also used. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 7th Logo (1985-1987) Nickname: "Teapot VII" Logo: A flash appear, which is followed by a blue circle zooming with a flipping UCTV logo. The circle stop and shows stars inside, while light beams spin and eventually form a metallic outline in it. The circle shines and the UCTV logo stops moving. FX/SFX: Pretty decent animation considering previous efforts. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth fanfare, followed by an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 8th Logo (30th Anniversary) (1989) Nickname: "Teapot VIII" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 9th Logo (1990-1991) Nicknames: "Teapot IX" Logo: On a purple grid-like background, the rectangle flips in, revealing itself. While that is happening, the words "TV" draw themselves inside the rectangle. When they are finished, they flash. The words "UC" then zoom in the space between the "T" and the "V" and flash, and the logo shines. Variants: There are various known variants: There is a evening variant that has the background brown-red color. There's a nighttime variant in which the background is darkened a little, with some lights in the grid simulating a city. Another (possibly nighttime) variant has a night sky background with clouds, then the rectangle comes out from the clouds and the animation begins as usual. FX/SFX: The flashes. Music/Sounds: There are three types of music. Each have an announcer. The nighttime variant has a dreamy synth tune. The original variant has two music: one which sounds like a typical 90's newsroom music. and the other is a majestic fanfare. The evening variant has a horn fanfare resembling the Viacom V of Doom. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 10th Logo (1990-1992) Nicknames:"Teapot X", "Camera" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds:Like before, either a newsroom music or a dreamy synth tune are used. An announcer is present. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 11th Logo (1992-1994) Nicknames: "Teapot XI", "UC Buildings" Logo: A sky background is seen that slighty moves. However, is actually a reflection of the metallic UCTV logo, which is eventually shown when rotates. The UCTV logo appears on a building footage which seems to distort, and it moves out of the scene. Variants: Different footages of buildings are used. One consist in a antenna. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Two are known to use different majestic fanfare. The antenna version have a futuristic tune. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 12th Logo (1995-1998) Nicknames: "3D UC", "Teapot XII", "UC Buildings II" Logo: TBA Variants: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 13th Logo (1998-1999) Nicknames: Teapot XIII", "Raindrops", "Waterfall" Logo: We see a light blue distorting background, that looks like several drops of water falling. On it, a glass UCTV logo appear, while the words "Universidad Catolica de Chile-Television" slides in a blur effect. FX/SFX: The words sliding, the UCTV logo appearing, and the animated background. Music/Sounds: One of 3 possibly fanfares are used, with a male announcer saying "Universidad Catolica de Chile Television". Music/Sounds Variant: In rare occasions, a female announcer is present. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Canal Multiverse 13th Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: "Futuristic MV", "MV Circle" Logo: While a dark background appear being lighten, a black sphere with the letters "MV" appear fading near a corner, and later the other parts of the Canal MV logo: A blue circle outline with the number "MV", and the words "CANAL", all of these with their respective shadow. Several black copies of the logo appear below moving in different directions, simulating a "wallpaper". Variants: There are several animated versions of the logo. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A majestic music, with an announcer saying "Con usted, Canal MV". Music/Sounds Variants: The animated variants used either a playful tune, a futuristic theme, or a robotic theme Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 14th Logo (2000-2002) Nicknames: "Futuristic MV II", "MV Circle II" Logo: Is a remake of the previous logo, with notable differences: The background is already white from the beginning, the places of "MV" and "CM" are switched, and the copies of the logo appear later. Variants: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 15th Logo (2002-2005) Warning: The videos contain flashing images, so don't watch if you're prone to epilepsy. Nicknames: "Virtual Logo", "MV Circle III" Logos: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 16th Logo (2005-2010) Nicknames: "Arch in the Circle", "MV Circle IV" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 17th Logo (2010) Nicknames: "Arch in the Circle II", "MV Circle V" Logo: TBA Variant: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 18th Logo (2010-2016, 2017?) Nicknames: "Arch in the Circle III" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: 19th Logo (2017-) Nicknames: "Arch in the Circle IV" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Current. Scare Factor: 20th Logo (2018) Nicknames: "Simple Arch" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: A standart ID is not available for this logo. The Winter variant, however, was used once. Scare Factor: Category:Chile Category:TBA Category:TBA! Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Television